The Undead Rose
by KuroShiroAka
Summary: Naru takes a case to the Art Gallery where someone is trapped and wants out. Naru is low on information therefore at a dis-advantage on solving the case. Soon dragged in to the Art world Naru is trying to find a way out, only to find out a little girl is holding him and another back. WARNING: Slash(BL) in later chapters. NaruxGarry
1. Chapter 1

**Yo! V(^.^)**

**This is a crossover for Ib and Ghost Hunt, you like the pairing, good! If you don't... I don't care.**

**Anyways, I don't own any of the characters only the made up ones and the plot. **

**WARNING:There will be future slash.**

**Review as well.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_**"Hurry!" A male panted out. He was running down the halls. Paintings rushed by, the pictures bloodier than the last. The hanging lights Showed the way to their destination.**_

_**"I-I can't keep up! Slow down! Please!" A voice small and female asked tripping over her own feet.**_

_**"We have no time! We need to hurry!" He warned looking back. It was dark back there, every light they passed went off. He then saw shadow hands making their way toward them.**_

_**"Don't leave me!" Another female voice came. He looked back once more seeing a small girl running after them. She had blonde long hair and a green dress, her long blonde bangs covering her eyes.**_

_**"Mary!?" The girl he was dragging looked back her red eyes widened, her long brown hair swaying beside her. He clenched his hand around hers the bandage hand bleeding more and ran faster. His free hand-held a blue rose, the girls other free hand-held a red one.**_

_**"Hurry!" **_

_**"Where are we going!?" She asked tripping even more over her feet.**_

_**"Home." He looked over to her noticing her eye widened once again. He gave a smile.**_

_**"Home? Really!?" Her eyes brightened. Tears began to gather in the corners of her eyes the feeling of hope coming to.**_

_**They've been stuck in here for so long, the thought of escape seemed impossible. She was alone until he came in, she saved his life and for that he stayed by her side being as she was only 9 years old. **_

_**"Yes, but we need to hurry. Get away from her. Now come on."**_

_**'Her' was Mary, a girl they meet along the way to finding a way home. They thought she was like them. Sucked into a painting and lost trying to find a way back. But they were wrong, oh so wrong. They found a painting with yellow roses around the corners of the paints and in the middle was Mary, the girl they found.**_

_**While the girl appears almost life-like, naturally, she is not based on a real person."**_

_**Looking back once more you saw the shadow hands and dolls, the painting of the red lady crawling at you. Mannequins seemed far but once you blinked they were close behind. In the middle of it all was Mary, running after them.**_

_**"Don't leave me behind!" She yelled her arm out stretched reaching for them.**_

_**They turned down the hall seeing a huge child drawing with no frame around it. Once in front of the drawing, he came to a stop. Turing around he saw them coming closer. He turned to the girl his hand still held on to. Letting go he looked into ruby colored eyes giving a reassuring smile.**_

_**"Alright Ib, it's time for you to go home." He knew one of them had to stay back to hold the others off. He sure wasn't going to leave a little girl to do it. **_

_**"Me? You're coming with. Right?" She went stepping back a bit.**_

_**"Come back! Don't leave me!" He turned to see them come closer. He quickly picked Ib up and started her to the painting, her legs slipping in.**_

_**"Garry?" Her hands clenched his jacket. Her knees were on the ceil of the picture. He pulled her hands away the red rose still in hand. Oh, how he hated the roses they carried, they were nothing but a burden. Looking at his he looked back to Ib.**_

_**"Not this time Ib. I can't come."**_

_**"Come back! Don't leave me!" Mary screamed, Garry turned his head to see them a few feet away. The shadow hands came out and rushed toward them.**_

_**"Garry! No, I won't leave you!" Ib went shaking her head tears rolling down her face. **_

_**"You have no choice." Shadow hands wrapped around him holding him down.**_

_**His eyes widened, he didn't know they were that close to them. He quickly pushed Ib, himself being pulled back.**_

_**"Garry! Garry! GARRY!"**_

**~xXx~**

Mai sat up with a startle. She looked around quickly seeing she was sitting in one of the black couches.

"Whats wrong Mai?" An Australian accent.

She looked to her side to see John sitting in front of her a cup of tea in hand. "Oh, hey John. When did you come in?" She asked giving a stretch.

"Just now actually. Now you had a dream?" He answered setting his tea down.

"Yeah, but nothing really." Mai waved it off.

"You should tell, your dreams come in handy you know." Houshou Takigawa a.k.a Monk said from an opened front door. Ayako Matsuzaki and Masako Hara followed behind.

"Oh, hey." Mai gave a small wave. "What are you guys doing here?" She asked confused they all came.

"Why not, this is our place to hang out at."

"I believe my business isn't some play house." Kazuya Shibuya a.k.a Naru said coming out of his office Koujo Lin following behind.

"So Mai, you gonna tell us or not." Monk asked sitting on one of the couches.

"It's not important, really." Mai let in getting up. "You guys want some tea since you're here."

"Sure I could use some tea at the moment." Ayako let in sitting where Mai sat.

"You mean 'we' could use some tea." Monk let in.

"Would you like some Naru?" Masako asked looking at him.

"Yes, Mai move it." He ordered.

"Not even a please." She grumbled getting to work.

"While you're making it tell us." Ayako said. Masako took a seat as well.

"Alright, alright. It was odd really. It was in an Art Gallery. Two people were running, being chased by another. The paintings weren't normal, they were pictures of a Mannequin's head. Just that then the next was the same only to have blood start seeping down the eyes..." The picture went through her head but she shook it off. "Getting off track, sorry. Anyways, they were running away from another person and... 'Things'? I don't know what you would call them. They were rushing to get free, the two running away from them spoke but the sentences were broken so I don't know what they were saying. There was some that I could decipher, they were trying to go home, break free from where they were at." Mai put the tea cups on a tray and walked over handing each and every one of them a cup (beside John).

"Continue."

"Yes, yes. Uhh, oh yeah. They wanted to go home, get out of the place they were in, but one of them sacrificed themselves to stay behind and hold them back. The girl called his name over and over, she didn't want to leave him. In the end the girl was free and the male was taken imprisoned in the Art Gallery they tried so hard to escape." Mai gave a shrug.

"Wow, some dream you had." Monk took a sip of his tea.

"Eh, not much really, just a dream."

"Would it be just a dream if I told you our next job is in an Art Gallery." Naru asked taking a sip after he sentence his eyes closed.

"What!?" Mai and Monk said in unison.

"That's why I called you over. It's the Art Gallery everyone would go to, Got a call, four if I remember to check it out since weird happenings were going on there."

"What kind?" Masako asked.

"Paintings would change, glass would be heard breaking, rushing footsteps, and screams."

"And the 'Great' Naru needs our help?" Monk teased.

"It's pretty big and a lot of ground to cover, I'm only one man you know."

"When do we start." Ayako asked.

"Tomorrow."

"And you tell us now!"

"Just accepted it yesterday."

"How do you deal with him Mai? Seriously!"

"Hehe, got use to it after the days of working with him." Mai scratched the back of her head.

"Whatever the matter, we should go home. Get rest for tomorrow." Monk stood.

"But what if it's just something small?" Ayako questioned.

"Doesn't hurt to be ready now does it."

"I guess"

They all stood walking out the door, Lin closed it down locking the front doors. They said their good-byes and headed home.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry for the long wait, but here is the second chapter. It's short, yes I know but bare with me here.**

**I'm trying to go ahead with the story so you wouldn't have to wait for the next chapter... So far it's not working otherwise this would be a longer chapter. **

**But enough of my complaining and here you go.**

* * *

The black van pulled up to the well-known gallery in the city. Naru stepped out of the van seeing very few cars in the lot of the museum.

"So little cars." Mai said looking out.

"It seems the owner was losing business because of paranormal activity in the museum, this resolved to scaring the people so they won't come back." Naru informed looking at the black book he always carried. "The owner will tell us further information once we head in and meet him." He walked ahead not waiting for anyone.

"Man, are there even anyone here besides the employees?" Monk asked seeing the staff only parking sign.

"It seems we're the only car here." John let in seeing only the red car and black van.

"I bet it's an Earth spirit." Ayako said matter-of-factly.

"You always say that and it comes out wrong. Are you sure you should call yourself a priestess?" Masako asked looking her way, her kimono sleeve over her mouth.

"What was that!? You shouldn't be talking!" Ayako fumed.

"At least I am of help." Masako pointed out.

"Maybe we should be heading inside." Mai said with nervousness.

"Yeah, Naru's in there about to talk with the owner and we can't miss that." Monk went jogging over to the entrance. "Hurry up!"

"Right." John and Mai nodded and walked over as the other two bickered here and there while walking to their destination.

"The owner will be coming over shortly, he had an accident so you'll have to wait a while." A male in his 20's bowed in respect.

"What happened?" Naru asked.

He stood and blink then gave a nervous smile. "I shouldn't be one to say, you'll have to wait until he comes for your answer." He replied.

"Hm." Naru nodded and sat on the bench looking at his black book.

Mai looked around seeing that once you walked in the Art Gallery you came to a great big hall. It circled around a statue of a red rose. It was the size of a two-story house, the green vines filled with leaves and thorns, the red petals spread out showing it's beauty.

"Wow." Mai mumbled walking forward, looking in awe at the satute.

"Oh, that's 'Red Rose' one of the paintings created by Guertena, there are others." The male from before side beside her.

"Who's Guertena, umm?" Mai looked over to him just now knowing she didn't get his name.

"Oh, I'm Yusei, Guertena was a well-known artist in the old days. This was his gallery before things changed and the pervious owner sold it to my Grandfather." Yusei looked around. "I would hear stories of this place from my father and Grandmother."

"Stories?"

"Yeah, they would tell me bedtime stories here and there when they were home." Yusei smiled. "When I was young I would always ask for them to tell me a certain story." He laughed to himself, he then stopped and looked at the rose. "Though the story I would ask for wasn't exactly a happy ending, it was, but only for one."

"What happened?" Mai was now hooked in, she wanted to know this story.

"Sorry for my tardiness." A male voice came in from down on of the halls, a cane in hand and seemed in his 60's.

"It's alright. I heard you had an accident earlier and would take time to get here." Monk smiled.

"Yes, that is true, now which one of you is Kazuya Shibuya?" He asked looking around.

"That would be me." Naru said raising his hand a bit as he stepped forward.

"Great." He nodded with a sigh of relief. "Well, as you see, my business here has gone down lately ever since these strange occurences."

"When did they start?" Naru asked while Lin typed away on his laptop.

"About three weeks ago."

"What kind of occurences have been going on around here?"

"Well, vases would be thrown on the floor, the clatter of chains would be heard, and screaming. Of course some reported it to me, I didn't really believe it, until a week ago."


End file.
